


Illud fatum maxime dilectum

by PaperWarriorQueen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Trek, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, OOC, courting, i don't know how to tag, no beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWarriorQueen/pseuds/PaperWarriorQueen
Summary: A collection (probably) of fluffshots about Technza in Star Trek au. Pure fluff about Captain Philza Minecraft and his Vulcan First Officer TechnoBlade.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Illud fatum maxime dilectum

**Author's Note:**

> If you found this, you probably looked for this  
> Inspired by techza discord  
> English is not my first language, so there will be mistakes
> 
> Techno and Phil ARE NOT related, but Wilbur and Tommy are Phil's sons.
> 
> don't ask where is title from

Wilbur was not some all-knowing creature. He was just observant and curious. Mostly curious about other cultures. So he often was the mediator between crewmates from different cultures. It was fun and great practice for his, supposedly, future Captain rank. So he was not completely surprised when The First Officer came to his room in the evening for the advice.

-Officer Soot, I have a question for you, which can be uncomfortable, so you are free to ignore it. - he didn't _look_ embarrassed, but he was Vulcan, he has a stone for face, and Wilbur was pretty sure that he _is_ embarrassed.

-Of course Mr.Blade – he smiled and gestured at the chair – Ask whatever you please, I would _love_ to help

He sat down, straight as a pole, hands on the knees.

-I want to know about... courting traditions. - Wilbur can't even hide a shit-eating grin. It would be absolutely _hilarious_ to give him the oldest advice. He could feel sorry for the first officer's significant other, but really? It would be a great show. Well, some Vulcan crewmate will be totally confused by this.

-Of course, First Officer. So, firstly I'll advise you to pick some flowers...

Well, it was a few days, but no one of the Vulcan crewmates got the flowers. He thought, that maybe it was someone else – he had a kid with Cardassian, so he should know – but it didn't seem that _anyone_ got some flowers. He knew that flowers were picked – Nikki said, that he asked her to grew some Callas the other day, so he obviously got the bouquet. And, probably, already gifted it to the mysterious crush. But who was it?

It was a few days later, and Nikki said that Technoblade asked for another flower — red carnations and chrysanthemums, and had already picked them up. So, Wilbur should just be very cautious and try to get some rumors... or smiles on faces. He was sitting in the cafeteria, slowly getting through his salad, when he heard the soft familiar voice

-Hey, mate, what's up? - Phil, Captain Minecraft, sat down in front of him. He was smiling dreamily, and literally shining through. He was less pleased when he got a StarFleet medal, Wilbur would bet.

-Not much, getting through another experiment with Nikki. These trees from the last planet have a really interesting effect with gunpowder. But anyway, what happened to you? You smiling more than on the day you were assigned, Captain.

-Really? - he laughed – Well, I just have a good mood, you know?

-Yeah, of course, _dad_ – he huffed and they both started laughing.

Okay, Wilbur never was the _gossip girl_ but the secret crush of the First Officer was too overwhelming to just ignore. Apparently, First Officer spent a few nights studying Earth Poetry from different regions – but, in the end, focusing on the eastern traditions – maybe because they were somewhat similar to Vulcan ones. How did Wilbur even get this information? Well, he just came down to the engineering deck and nicely asked his son to look through his logs. Technically it _was_ insubordination, but it was _entertaining._ It was entertaining to think how Technoblade took his advice to _write a love poem_. It was hilarious but also, somewhat romantic. This secret crush would be a really lucky person if you ask Wilbur – a man who spent several nights only to please them with a poem.

Few days passed, and still, no one would go around talking about love poems, or any poetry. No one was too happy, no one was making eyes at First Officer... It was frustrating even, to gave all this advice and never see the outcome. Well, he could ask Fundy one more time and go through the First Officer's private mail, but it was clearly cheating and probably really prohibited. So he just was waiting for the next part of this one-man show.

-Hey, Will, you know Vulcan, right? - asked Phil in one of the evenings, while they were in Captain room, playing chess.

-Yeah, but not as good as Eret. I can translate some, but I don't have a degree in it.

-Nah, it's nothing serious, just want to ask you about few words. - he was having this dreamily smile again, obviously remembering something good

-Yeah, of course. What is it? - he lazily looked at padd, that Phil passed. It was nothing much, few terms for specific flora of Vulcan – mostly flowers, few for fauna, and some really rare adjectives. Nothing spectacular.

He translated and commented on them before asking

-It's a really weird pack of words, few of them even poetic. Where are you find them?

-Ah, somewhere. Thanks by the way.

-You're welcome, Captain. - they laughed once again.

Few weeks passed in this torturing pace – once in a few days Nikki would report that Technoblade asked for another flower, but it was almost all. Fundy said that Techno downloaded some book of serenades, but dropped this idea, which was unfortunate – Wilbur would _kill_ to hear Vulcan singing. Also, at least twice Technoblade was making boxes of chocolates in a _heart shape,_ as was stated in his replicator logs. It was clear that Technoblade was really serious in this courting stuff, but Wilbur still had no idea about this courtee identity.

It all resolved in one day. Wilbur was waiting for the _Captain Minecraft_ on the bridge, casually chatting with Tommy. It should be a normal, chill day, just doing his work and maybe investigating his friend's secret courtee. He glanced at the friend in question and smiled. It would be so funny to finally get to know the secret crush to tease him.

And then it happened. The doors have opened and Captain walked at the bridge. Everyone, as usual, glanced at him, but this time they _stared._ Because in the golden hair were braided small forget-me-nots. Wilbur suddenly remembered that the last flowers that Techno asked for were _forget-me-nots._ First Officer came closer to the Captain, something completely normal to do, but now Wilbur caught how close Officer was, and how his throat vibrated... wait what? It looked like Technoblade purred, but it would be just ridiculous.

Wilbur came closer, coughing to get the attention. He still had work to discuss. Technoblade flinched and made a step back, while Phil _smiled_ just like all these other times and took the padd from Will. Yeah, Will totally could think about this whole situation later.

He waited a few days, to let all his thoughts proceed. For example how he has been giving the advice to court his own dad. And he gave the outdated cheesy advice. Cheesy romantic advice that _worked_ for his dad. Ah yes, his dad who apparently now dating his friend.

Wilbur finally caught Techno after shift and dragged him into his own room. Well, he has a lot of stuff to say – some kind of shovel talk. Of course, Phil could stand up for himself but Wilbur _can and will_ beat someone up for his dad. Or, probably, he should apologize for giving such comically cheesy advice. Yes, they worked but anyway. Or he could be a good friend and congratulate them both. But all he could say was: “Are you really asked me for advice to seduce my own dad?” with the straightest face possible. Technoblade looked at him, no emotion on the face, and deadpanned “Yes”. And now they both laughed.


End file.
